


Not Alone

by Oblivion_Wanderer



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post 2x08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion_Wanderer/pseuds/Oblivion_Wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hewlett finds Anna asleep in the parlor one night after he returns to Setauket. Meaning to get her to bed for rest, he learns something from her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [narcissablaxk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissablaxk/gifts).



> for narcissablaxk. may you have a better day soon <3

Hewlett slept plenty while he was recovering. What he had gone through had drained him on every level and once he was back in an actual bed, all he wanted to do was sleep. Sometimes, however, he could not sleep.

It wasn't something that came right away, but the insomnia hit him when he was more recovered and no longer bound to bed. That was around the same time the nightmares started to, which would keep him up at night. Maybe he should have foreseen this side effect, but he had survived worse. He wouldn't let this break him, not after all he'd endured.

On one night when he could not sleep, Hewlett got out of bed, changed back from his nightgown into his discarded shirt and breeches, and ventured downstairs in order to grab a book. He didn't bother to get his wig; he was too tired to care and only wanted a book to distract him. He needed something to distract his mind.

He was slightly unbalanced as he walked, and Hewlett knew that was on account of his mutilated foot; it threw him off balance. For him, that was only something he'd have to get used to, and he knew he had developed a limp in his leg, something he knew may stay with him for the rest of his life. Hewlett made a note to consult a doctor about that.

Once downstairs, he decided to get a book from the parlor. Walking into the room, the light of the candle he held illuminated an unexpected sight.

Anna Strong was asleep on one of the couches, a blanket wrapped around her and a book in her lap.

Hewlett couldn't help but smile. Back in Connecticut, she was the only thing that kept him alive. It was the thought of getting back to her that saw him through. He was glad to find her when he did upon returning to Setauket, just in time to save her from Simcoe. He'd asked before if that demon had harmed her in any way during his absence, but she said he did not, much to his relief.

And now, to find her like this- It was good to see Anna in a rare state of peace. The brave woman he had fallen for was finally having a moment of peace.

However, as much as he didn't want to disturb her, he thought that couldn't be very comfortable to stay there all night. She may end up witch aches in her muscles.

With a frown, he set the candle down on one of the small side tables and then nudged her shoulder. “Anna. Anna, darling.”

Her brow knitted together and she slowly opened her eyes, looking up from where she leaned against the arm of the couch. Her eyes found him.

“...Edmund?” She muttered, her voice tired.

“You fell asleep on the couch.” Hewlett said, his hand resting on her arm. “It's late; you should get to bed.”

Her sleepy face studied him, but then a look of sadness came into her eyes.

“Are... Are you really here?”

Hewlett was taken aback. He got down on his knees, a bit difficult because of his bad leg, and tried a light-hearted laugh to ease upon his own confusion. “Whatever do you mean? I'm right here, Anna.”

She was quiet for a moment before she spoke again. “You... They took you. They took you away, Edmund.”

He realized she was now talking about the rebel's that had kidnapped him. He wasn't sure if Anna was aware of what she was saying, as she sounded as if half of her was still asleep. Maybe she was.

“You were gone.” She continued. “You were gone and they wouldn't do a damn thing about it. I thought you... you weren't coming back. I feared for what might have happened to you. I saw you in a dream once, and I thought then you had come back, but when I woke up...” Anna looked away from him, bowing her head. “...you weren't there...! You were still lost! How do I know this isn't a dream like before?”

This pulled at his heart. He hadn't know this, something Anna hadn't told him before. It had never come up in conversation, but it still saddened him to know this. He had missed her terribly during his capture and wanted nothing more than to be home and with her again. Had she missed him just as much?

And now he also knew that Anna was thinking right now she was dreaming, thinking he was part of the dream. All he could think to do right now was comfort her, assure her he was here.

Carefully, he put his hand under her chin and lifted her head up. “Anna, rest assured when I say you are not dreaming. I am here, alive and well. I did not leave you, and you are not alone. This is no dream; I was returned to Whitehall some time ago and came to get you from the tavern, remember? You've only just fallen asleep here.”

“You... You really are here then?”

Hewlett wanted so very much to kiss her forehead (or maybe her lips) to tell her he was here. Instead, he leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers. She made a sleepy sound, but didn't seem to mind.

“Yes, I am. Now... you are tired, and I do not think you'll find this comfortable in the morning. You'll be better off in your own bed.”

Anna nodded sleepily, and first he stood so he could help Anna up. She took his offered hand, but when she stood, she swayed. Hewlett took a step forward and put an arm around Anna to keep her in place, though she was now leaned up against him.

“Take my arm.” He said. Anna took it without a word and Hewlett picked up the candle before they left the parlor.

“Edmund, why were you down in the parlor?” She asked quietly as they started to ascend the stairs.”

“I could not sleep. I came to get a book to get my mind off... certain things.” Hewlett replied.

“Well that explains the lack of wig.”

He chuckled at the comment. Normally he wouldn't be so out of uniform, but with Anna he was okay with it, so long as they were alone.

Once upstairs, he walked Anna to her room and opened the door for her. He walked her over to her bed and helped her sit. She looked like she was going to fall back asleep again, and she deserved to sleep.

“Get yourself into your bed clothes and go to sleep, alright Anna? You need your rest.” Hewlett said. “You...will be alright, yes?”

“Yes.... You make sure you get some rest too.” She replied.

“I will. Then... Goodnight, Mrs. Strong.”

“Goodnight, Edmund.”

He quickly retreated out of the room and closed the door behind him. He paused in the hallway for a moment, but then smiled to himself before heading back to his own room.

Maybe now he could sleep just a bit easier, and hopefully she would too.

 


End file.
